Call You Mine
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: sendiri adalah hal yang jongin sukai. Ditinggalkan hal yang jongin benci... lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin, saat seseorang datang dan menghancurkan hal yang disukainya? Siapakah orang yang jongin cintai yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan jongin dengan luka yang terbuka lebar dihatinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Call You Mine **

Created by kim chaerin

Cast :

Kim jong in aka KAI ( always .. ) and others..

Pair :

Yang pasti kai sebagai uke.. pairnya tergantung review.. tapi tolong jangan pernah meminta official pair hadir dalam ff buatan chae..

::: TEASER :::

WARNING !

BL and crack pair…

_Pada akhirnya, semua yang semula berada disekitarku.. yang awalnya bersamaku.. akan meninggalkanku juga. Bahkan orang yang paling kucintai seumur hidupku, orang yang menjadi alasanku untuk berjuang.. telah pergi._

Semuanya… sama saja kan?

Datang dan pergi begitu saja.. siklus kehidupan seperti itu kan?

" Hei Kim Jong In, apa hal yang paling kau sukai didunia ini ?"

" Banyak hal. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Hem…banyak yah… ", gumam namja dengan tinggi tubuh yang tidak wajar – matanya beralih memandang sosok yang disampingnya yang juga memandangnya – " Lalu, yang tidak kau sukai ? "

" Banyak .. "

Ck

Namja tinggi itu menatap lawan bicaranya kesal. Jawaban yang terlontar keluar dari mulut jongin ini makin membuatnya kesal saja. Mau marah juga percuma. Mau protes?

Namja ini memang baru mengenal jongin 4 bulan sejak dia masuk menjadi seorang trainee di perusahaan yang sama. Namun selama 4 bulan itu pula, dia makin mengenal sosok jongin. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik.. dia adalah namja yang paling tidak suka diacuhkan. Ada yang mirip dengannya.. ada sisi dari jongin yang mirip dengan dirinya.. sehingga membuatnya merasakan keterterikan sedemikian rupa pada jongin.

" aku.. paling suka.. kesendirian ", ujar jongin tanpa memandang namja tinggi itu lagi. Pandangannya teralihkan pada bintang yang menggantung begitu banyak dilangit sana. Sinar matanya tetap redup ..seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini, jongin tersenyum lirih ," hal yang tidak kusukai.. ditinggalkan". Bersamaan itu pula, jongin memejamkan matanya.

_Aah… dia mengerti. Alasan kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan jongin. Alasan kenapa dia ingin mengenal jongin lebih dekat. Akhirnya, dia mengerti._

_Kita…mirip_

_Terlalu mirip Jongin… _

_Dan itulah jawabannya. Jongin memiliki kemiripan dengannya_.

Ini adalah teaser ff debutan chae. Murni pemikiran chae.. hasil dari imajinasi chae yang memang hobi ngayal. Chae sadar ini gak sempurna.. masih banyak yang diperbaiki. Adakah yang berniat review?

FF ini tentang jongin yang tidak suka ditinggalkan.. tentang jongin yang akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menyendiri. Sampai suatu saat, jongin bertemu sosok " dia " yang mulai masuk dalam kehidupan jongin.

Adakah yang bertanya, " dia " ini siapa?

Dan berniat menambahkan castnya?

Tolong jangan membash cast-nya …

With love ..

Chae…


	2. Call You Mine chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Call You Mine**

Cast : Kim Jong In aka KAI and others….

Pair : someone x Kai

Don't Like, Don't Read …

Selama 16 tahun, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan jika pada suatu hari nanti dia akan menghadapi situasi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Jongin merasa hal ini lebih menakutkan dari sekedar saat dia menghadapi ujian masuk _senior high school_ atau saat mendengar pengumuman kelulusan. Jongin merasa tubuhnya seperti terhempas jatuh dan jantungnya herhenti berdetak. Jongin membenarkan, mungkin inilah yang namanya akhir dari segalanya.

Tubuh lemah Jongin akhirnya dipapah entah oleh siapapun itu. Menggendongnya _bridal_ dan membaringkannya disofa yang terletak dekat pintu keluar didalam ruangan serba putih itu. Telinganya berdengung keras dan matanya terus saja memproduksi air yang mengalir deras saat ini. Seumur hidup, Jongin tidak pernah merasa selemah ini .. dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir untuk mengontrol tubuhnya lagi. Jongin hanya tahu, matanya terpaku menatap tubuh itu. Tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya…tubuh yang kemarin membuatnya harus menghancurkan egonya dan mengatakan secara jujur jika ia mencintainya.. tubuh yang kemarin dipeluknya erat.. kini kaku.

Sesak.

Puk Puk Puk..

Kepalan tangannya menghantam dada sebelah kiri dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa kuatnya. Bibir itu mengeluarkan isakan yang menyayat.

_Sial..! kenapa begitu sakit? Sesak sekali Tuhan.. kenapa!_

Ingin sekali Jongin berteriak. Memanggil nama orang itu. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tertidur. Jongin tahu, orang itu hanya berniat menjahilinya seperti biasa. Tidak lucu. Jongin tertawa lirih namun sedetik kemudian dia meraung. Tubuh lemahnya direngkuh dari belakang.

''Dia sudah pergi Jongin.. kuatlah .. jebal", suara lirih itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Jongin. Tubuhnya meronta.. namun pelukan itu semakin erat.

Puk Puk

Jongin terus memukul dadanya… dia menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan isakan yang justru makin membuatnya sesak.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, TUNGGU AKU! KENAPA KAU PERGI HAH?! Hik..hiks.. kenapa.. kenapa kau pergi… ke ", dan tubuh itupun ambruk.

Adakah yang bisa memberitahu Jongin alasan manusia kelebihan tinggi ini sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya di cafeteria perusahaan musik -tempat dimana dia menjadi trainee setelah lolos audisi 2 bulan yang lalu- sambil sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya yang lancip itu.

Jongin menghela napas kasar. Bolehkan mengusir orang ini? Ck! Kalau saja Jongin mau, sudah daritadi orang ini diusirnya. Bukannya takut, Jongin hanya malas berbicara dengan manusia asing sepertinya. Demi apapun, Jongin ingin sendiri… dan manusia aneh dengan _bitchface_-nya malah menghancurkan segalanya. Ini entah yang keberapa kalinya manusia ini muncul disekitar Jongin. Terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya.

Segelas caramel macchiato dengan uap mengepul tersaji dihadapan Jongin. Lidahnya bisa terbakar jika diminum sekarang. Sambil menanti minuman itu menjadi hangat, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah samping. Dinding café itu sebagian terbuat dari kaca sehingga dengan mudah melihat dunia luar disana tanpa harus capek-capek menuruni tangga maupun lift. Sebagian besar trainee sedang menghabiskan waktunya sambil bermain basket.

"Tidak tertarik untuk bergabung bersama mereka Jongin?", refleks Jongin langsung mengubah arah pandangnya begitu mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari manusia aneh dihadapannya yang sekarang menatapnya lekat dengan tetap memasang wajah _bitch_ miliknya.

"Tidak"

Kedua tangannya bergerak menggenggam gelas berisi caramel macchiato dihadapannya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut meniup uap yang masih mengepul itu.

"Kau tidak suka bersosialisasi yah ? kau anti social? Dan lagi, panggil namaku.. dari awalkan sudah kuberitahu namaku. Kau tidak ingat yah Kim Jong In?! ", lagi-lagi manusia aneh itu berbicara. Jongin jadi berpikir manusia aneh ini pasti tipikal orang yang seenaknya saja dan mati rasa. Seandainya manusia normal yang mendengar jawaban singkat dan padat milik Jongin tadi pasti akan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin karena merasa tidak dihargai. Ataukah orang ini memang tidak punya harga diri yah?

"YAH ! KIM. ", hardik manusia aneh itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tuli sehingga kau tidak perlu menghardikku seperti itu, sunbae! ",balas Jongin tidak kalah sengitnya. Wajah Jongin sudah memerah sekarang. Kesal sekali. Sebaliknya, manusia aneh itu malah tersenyum kecil mendengar balasan Jongin tadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku "

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjawabnya dan bisakah sunbae berhenti menampakkan diri dihadapanku? Itu mengesalkan! "

Jongin meneguk caramel macchiato miliknya dengan beringas dan langsung membanting gelas itu dihadapan manusia aneh yang sedaritadi membuatnya kesal.

"Maaf sekali Jongin, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu. ", nada suara yang terlampau tenang. Perlahan manusia aneh itu mencondongkan tubuh kelebihan tingginya kearah Jongin ," Salahkan dirimu yang membuatku tertarik kepadamu."

Siluet manusia aneh itu langsung menjauh dari pandangan Jongin dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Jongin menghembukan nafasnya berat.. menatap kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh sunbaenya sendiri yang dengan tidak hormatnya menyematkan panggilan – manusia aneh – sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menuju pucuk kepalanya, rasanya aneh sejak sesaat sebelum manusia aneh itu pergi, dia dengan tidak sopannya pula mengacak surai rambut brown milik Jongin dengan lembut.

Memori diotak Jongin berputar cepat.

Kenangan lamanya bersama seseorang kembali terkuak. Rasanya sudah lama sekali rambutnya tidak pernah diacak lembut oleh orang lain selain "dia". Jongin memang tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya, melakukan skinship berlebihan terutama rambutnya. Seingat Jongin, hanya orang itu yang selalu mengacak lembut surai rambutnya.

Tapi itu dulu… dulu sekali… dan ini sudah 2 tahun, orang itu tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.

Kali ini, justru manusia aneh dengan _bitch face_-nya dan tubuh kelebihan tinggi yang melakukannya pada Jongin.

Tunggu..

Jongin tidak marah ?

"Kenapa.. rasanya sama? ", gumam Jongin sambil menatap kursi itu -lagi –

2 tahun.. dan Jongin masih dapat mengingat jelas kepergian orang itu. Jongin bahkan masih merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit menderanya saat orang itu pergi meninggalkannya. Masih terekam jelas, bagaimana Jongin menjaganya semalaman dengan tetap berada disisinya, mengenggam tangannya yang semakin basah dan dingin, bagaimana saat Jongin menangis pelan mengatakan betapa orang itu sangat berarti untuknya, betapa dia -Jongin- mencintai orang tersebut. Hal pertama dan terakhir yang Jongin lakukan lagi-lagi selama bersama orang itu, akhirnya Jongin bisa mengatakan perasaannya. Jangan salahkan Jongin karena sikapnya itu. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang secara jujur mengatakan perasaannya. Jongin lebih memilih diam dan bertindak untuk menunjukkan perasannya. Melakukan segala hal dimana Jongin bisa melihat orang tersebut tertawa karenanya, tersenyum karenanya. Malam itu, Jongin membuang semua egonya, kekakuan dirinya, dan mengatakan perasaannya. Jongin tahu orang tersebut tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena posisinya sekarang orang itu sedang koma. Namun melihat airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya, Jongin yakin..dia mendengarnya.

_Tolong.. jangan pergi.. _

_Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Tunggu aku,oke? Aku pasti kembali.. kau mau menungguku kan?_

Sebanyak 3 kali, Jongin mengatakan hal yang sama.. meminta hal yang sama, memohon orang itu untuk menunggunya kembali dan orang itu mengangguk. Dia menyanggupinya… dan Jongin pergi. Hanya sebentar.. namun saat Jongin kembali.. Jongin hanya sendiri. Orang itu meninggalkannya.. Dia tidak menunggu Jongin sesuai janji.

Kalian pernah merasakan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam? Kehilangan orang yang menjadi bagian hidupmu. Kehilangan orang yang menjadi tujuanmu selama ini? Pernahkan kalian merasakan kehampaan meskipun berada ditengah keramaian? Merasakan sebuah organ yang ada didada kiri kalian merasakan sakit yang kasat mata? Merasakan ingin menangis namun kelenjar airmatamu seakan sudah mengering? Itulah yang Jongin alami. Ditinggalkan oleh orang itu mengubah Jongin menjadi sosok tertutup. Menjadi sosok yang menarik diri dari yang namanya kebersamaan. Toh bukan tanpa alasan Jongin seperti itu. Setelah orang itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan luka, Jongin berusaha tegar dan bangkit dari segala keterpurukannya. Jongin tidak lagi menangis akan tetapi bukan berarti luka hatinya sembuh begitu saja. Sekumpulan orang yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka sebagai sahabat malah menjauh. Orang-orang disekitarnya selalu dengan sok-nya menyuruh Jongin merelakannya.

Jongin tidak butuh nasihat! Jongin tidak butuh dikte orang lain untuk merelakannya. Jongin melakukannya. Sudah melakukannya. Tetapi tidak bisa. Jongin tidak butuh orang-orang yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan lanjutkan hidupmu atau tegarlah… dan sebagainya. Bagi Jongin, perkataan mereka semua hanyalah kosong belaka. Mereka dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu karena belum mengalaminya. Dan Jongin benci.

Persahabatan yang dulunya Jongin anggap abadi, hanyalah semu belaka.

Jongin lebih baik sendiri. Melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia dengar. Tanpa perlu membiarkan siapapun masuk dalam hidupnya. Jongin tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan dimana ia membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalam hidupnya, memberikan harapan yang omong kosong, dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja.

Jongin sendiri.. dan sampai akhir, ia ingin sendiri. Dengan begitu, Jongin tidak akan merasakan lagi bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan.. cukup sekali. Luka itu bahkan belum sembuh. Tidak boleh ada siapapun yang masuk dalam dunianya… tidak untuk si manusia aneh itu juga.

_Hey, kenalkan. Aku salah satu sunbae-mu. Kau, Kim Jong In kan? _

Jongin menatap datar uluran tangan dari sosok yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

"_Aku sunbae-mu, namaku Wu Yi Fan. Panggil aku, Kris "_

Sebuah kesalahan yang Jongin tidak sadari. Membiarkan dirinya bertemu dengan Kris – manusia aneh- yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan dinding kokoh menuju dunia dimana hanya ada Jongin sendiri.

_T B C _

Chae tau teasernya hancur berantakan. Kacau sekali. Ini chapter 1 udah Chae publish. Akhirnya tahu kan, sosok itu KRIS. Adakah yang masih penasaran dengan sosok "orang itu " yang menempati posisi paling penting dalam hidup Jongin?

Akan terungkap.. tapi tidak dengan segera. *evil Laugh

Chae berusaha mengungkapkan bagaimana Jongin setelah "orang itu" pergi. Apakah masih kurang feel-nya? Mohon bantuannya karena Chae udah lama banget gak nulis lagi. Terakhir saat SMA kelas 1. Berminat review? Chae gak maksa.. dan gak mematok berapa banyak review yang Chae inginkan.. Chae akan tetap publish ff buatan Chae karena Chae suka nulis. Kalian bisa membagi ide, plot, bahkan cast untuk Chae masukkin di ff ini.

Untuk Judulnya, Call You Mine.. chae pakai judul lagu yang Kris daddy bawakan diiringi sama Lay dan Chae suka banget suaranya Kris.

Baiklah.. terakhir, please don't bash chara… Chae bener-bener gak mau ada yang bash KRIS maupun Jongin di ff ini… tolong yah..

With love

Chae, kris, kai


	3. Call You Mine chapter 2

**Call You Mine**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Kim Jong In aka KAI , Wu Yi Fan aka Kris, and others…

Pair :

KrisKai, Someone x Kai, yang mungkin nyusul ChanKai atau Hunkai atau mungkin keduanya…

Ada yang ingin menambahkan pair?

Maaf banget, Chae benar-benar minta maaf karena kekacauan penulisan pada teaser dan chapter 1. Chae pelan-pelan berusaha memperbaiki… dan semoga ada kemajuan di chapter ini. Udah tau kan " dia " yang disebutkan di summary dan teaser akhirnya terjawab. Yup.. Kris orangnya. Sedangkan siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud " orang itu ", dichapter ini mungkin ada _clue_ nya.. ada yang bisa menebak ? kkkkk.. key, ini dia…

DON'T LIKE ,DON'T READ

BL,OC, crack pair,don't bash chara…

_Hey, kenalkan. Aku salah satu sunbae-mu. Kau, Kim Jong In kan? _

Jongin menatap datar uluran tangan dari sosok yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

"_Aku sunbae-mu, namaku Wu Yi Fan. Panggil aku, Kris "_

Sebuah kesalahan yang Jongin tidak sadari. Membiarkan dirinya bertemu dengan Kris – manusia aneh- yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan dinding kokoh menuju dunia dimana hanya ada Jongin sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras dan kaos putih berlengan panjang yang digulungnya sampai siku sudah basah karena keringat yang mungkin bisa dibilang membanjiri tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu dan pendek, sedikit tersenggal. Bagaimana tidak, jika selama 4 jam namja itu meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik nonstop. Tubuh langsing dengan warna kulit tan – yang menurut sebagian orang hitam dan bagi sebagian lainnya malah terlihat seksi – direbahkannya pada dinding kaca ruang yang biasa dipakai olehnya untuk berlatih dance. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya tampak memerah, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka demi meraup oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh paru-parunya. Ck, tubuhnya jadi lengket. Diruangan itu hanya dirinya. Tentu saja. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang selalu menginjakkan kakinya diruangan itu untuk berlatih dan menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat itu pula.

Ini sudah beberapa hari terlewati sejak kejadian di cafetaria, sosok manusia aneh itu tidak tampak lagi. Menyerahkah dengan sikap Jongin padanya? Entahlah, Jongin tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya, Jongin kembali pada kehidupannya yang dia inginkan. Sendiri.

Sebelah tangan Jongin terulur menarik ransel hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya, menarik keluar headset berwarna putih dan iphone hitamnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasang headset itu dikedua telinga, memilih sebuah lagu yang ada dalam daftar putar iphone-nya. Jongin banyak mengoleksi lagu dan dengan rajin – katakanlah begitu – dia selalu menempatkan lagu-lagu tersebut dalam daftar putar yang dibuatnya. Kali ini, daftar putar yang dia tuju hanya berisikan 1 lagu. Jongin menyukai lagu tersebut. Liriknya yang menyentuh, ataukah karena orang yang menyanyikannya?

.

.

.

_Na li you cai __hong__ gao shu wo  
Neng bu neng ba wo de yuan wang huan gei wo _

_Wei shen me tian zhe me an jing  
Suo you de yun dou pao dao wo zhe li _

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar lagu berbahasa mandarin itu. Bukan senyuman yang dipaksakan ataupun semacam senyuman mengejek. Jongin menyukainya. Sedari awal mendengar lagu ini, perasaan Jongin merasa tenang. Jauh lebih tenang daripada meneguk bergelas-gelas caramel macchiato saat pikirannya kacau. Meskipun Jongin tidak mengerti bahasa mandarin sama sekali, dan tidak berniat mencari tahu arti lirik lagu tersebut, Jongin hanya merasa lagu itu menyedihkan. Sama sepertinya. Jongin merasa memiliki sandaran yang mampu membuatnya tenang … mungkin karena sama-sama menyedihkan. _  
_

___You mei you kou cao yi ge gei wo _

_Shi huai shuo le tai __duo__ jiu cheng zhen bu liao _

_Ye xu shi jian shi yi zhong jie yao  
Ye shi wo xian zai zhen fu xia de du yao _

_Kan bu jian ni de xiao wo zen me shui de zhao  
Ni de sheng ying zhe me jing wo que bao bu dao  
Mei you di qiu __tai yang__ hai shi hui rao  
Mei you li you wo ye neng zi ji zhou _

Suaranya tidak bagus.. suara Jongin juga sama tidak bagusnya. Namun pembawaan emosi orang yang menyanyikan lagu ini sangat bagus. Membuat Jongin melupakan sisi lemah suaranya yang terkadang bergetar dan tidak tepat nada. Jongin menyukai suara ini. 

_Ni yao li kai wo zhi dao hen jian dan  
Ni shuo yi lai shi wo men de zhu ai  
Jiu shuan fang kai dan neng bu neng bei mo shou wo de ai  
Dang zuo wo zui hou cai ming bai_

__Suara orang yang membawakan part ini sangat lembut dan lebih bagus daripada penyanyi sebelumnya. Jika kalian bertanya, suara siapa yang Jongin sukai maka Jongin akan menjawab yang jelas bukan penyanyi bersuara lembut ini.

_Kan bu jian ni de xiao yao wo zen me shui de zhao  
Ni de sheng ying zhe me jing wo que bao bu dao  
Mei you di qiu tai yang hai shi hui rao hui rao  
Mei you li you wo ye neng ziji zhou diao  
_

_Shi wo shuo le tai duo jiu cheng zhen bu liao  
Ye xu shi jian shi yi zhong jie yao jie yao  
Ye shi xian zai wo zhen fu xia de du yao_

__Suara beratnya sangat cocok sangat membawakan part ini. Style rap-nya merupakan gaya kesukaan Jongin. Bahkan meskipun suara itu tenggelam bersama suara lainnya, Jongin masih bisa membedakan suara yang disukainya ini.

_Ni yao li kai wo zhi dao hen jian dan  
Ni shuo yi lai shi wo men de zhu ai  
Jiu shuan fang kai dan neng bu neng bie mo shou wo de ai  
Dang zuo wo zui hou cai ming bai_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung ! ", teriak seorang namja bersuara berat sambil melangkah lebar mendekati sosok namja lain bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang berjalan didepannya.

"Em?", tanpa menoleh, namja berambut pirang itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas menjawab panggilan namja yang sekarang berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Mau ke mana habis ini Kris Hyung?"

Namja itu -Kris- mengacuhkan saja pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya tadi. Kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah kecil dan pelan, sambil sesekali memijit tengkuknya yang entah sejak kapan terasa tegang. Ingin sekali Kris langsung berlari cepat memasuki van hitam yang sedang menunggu mereka didepan pintu keluar airport sana. Akan tetapi jangan berharap dulu, mereka sekarang dikerumuni oleh fans yang kebanyakan yeoja. Manager sibuk menghalau para fans yang hendak mendekati artisnya, tidak terkecuali dengan Kris. Sebelah tangannya yang menenteng boneka kambing berwarna putih dan dililitkan syal berwarna merah segera direngkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

Kris itu maniak boneka kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Boneka tadi adalah anaknya.. dan tentu saja Kris tidak akan pernah membiarkan ' anak ' semata wayangnya dipegang-pegang orang.

"Habis ini kalian langsung istirahat di dorm. Kau, Chanyeol.. berhenti berlatih dulu. Kau baru sembuh dari sakit kemarin dan Kau, Sehun, tolong jaga hyung tiangmu ini. Aku harus ke perusahaan sekarang. ", Kris berkata sambil sesekali membenarkan lilitan syal dileher ' anaknya' tanpa melihat wajah chanyeol yang ingin protes dikatai tiang oleh hyungnya sendiri.

"Apa lagi Oh Sehun?", Kris berkata datar sambil melirik Sehun yang menarik ujung sweater biru yang dipakainya sekarang.

"Kau ingin protes kusuruh menjaga hyungmu itu?", tanya Kris lagi dengan posisi menatap langsung kearah Sehun yang selali memasang poker face andalannya.

"Tidak. ", jawab Sehun pendek seraya melirik Chanyeol yang berwajah masam masih pada Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Hyung bilang aku harus menjaga hyung tiang inikan?", ujar Sehun dengan jari telunjuk mengarah kearah Chanyeol yang langsung menepis kasar jarinya. Kris mengangguk pelan dan melirik Chanyeol, "Kris Hyung tidak sadar diri yah kalau hyung juga sama tiangnya ..", jawab Sehun polos sambil merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi van itu.

Pletak

"Aish hyunggg….", sungut Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya yang ternyata baru habis dipukul oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau juga sama tiang tahu! Sesama tiang berhenti saling mengatai ! ", cetus Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah sebal. Tidak Kris yang adalah hyung dan leader grupnya mengatainya tiang tanpa melihat dirinya sendiri.. ini maknae titipan neraka juga sama -Mengatainya tiang-.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kris?" , tanya seorang namja bermata bulat sambil meletakkan segelas kopi yang tadi dipesan Kris. Namja yang ditanyainya mengangguk pelan, sambil sesekali memijit tengkuknya.

"Ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat? atau sebaiknya kau tidur sebentar Kris. Kau lelah sepertinya".

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa membuka mulutnya. Membuat namja bermata bulat yang tidak lain salah satu pelayan di cafeteria perusahaan itu berdecak kesal. Bukan merasa kesal karena diacuhkan oleh namja dihadapannya ini melainkan kesal karena suka sekali membantah. Kyungsoo –nama pelayan itu- sudah menganggap Kris sebagai adiknya dan sangat mengkuatirkan kondisi leader dari grup yang baru debut 2 tahun lalu itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal yah.. "

"Hem.. ", gumam Kris malas.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 04:30 sore, dan Jongin benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu manusia aneh yang hilang dari pandangannya selama 6 hari ini. Manusia aneh itu duduk dikursi yang sama dengan waktu itu. Kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan kursi favorit Jongin saat Jongin ke cafeteria ini. Badan Jongin hendak berbalik arah, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di cafeteria seperti biasa, namun sebuah lengan putih kecil menghadang didepan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa ini ?", tanya Jongin keheranan melihat pemilik lengan putih itu memasang wajah memelas dan mata bulatnya berkedip lucu. "Aku, Kyungsoo".

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu. Kenapa menghadang jalanku?", cetus Jongin datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Jongin sungguh lelah. Berlatih koreografi tadi menguras semua energinya. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat saja ditempat yang membuatnya tenang namun harus batal karena kehadiran sosok manusia aneh yang mengesalkan untuknya. Tambahan lagi, saat ingin beranjak pergi ..dirinya malah dihadang oleh makhluk putih berbaju pelayan bermata bulat dengan wajah memelas yang dibenci Jongin.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Kris? Sepertinya dia sakit.. dan sekarang tertidur begitu saja", pinta Kyungsoo. Dahi jongin berkerut. "Kau pikir aku babysitter-nya ?", anggap saja Jongin sudah kurang ajar. Dia benar-benar lelah.. dan sekarang apa? Disuruh menjaga manusia aneh yang dihindarinya ini oleh makhluk asing yang bahkan belum dia kenal beberapa menit pun.

"Kau itu! Aku ini lebih tua darimu… dia juga lebih tua darimu. Mana sopan santunmu hah?! Aku hanya memintamu menjaganya sebentar karena aku ada urusan. Bisa tidak kau bertingkah manis sedikit saja atau setidaknya tunjukkan kepedulianmu pada orang lain? Lagipula aku melihatmu bersamanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Berarti kalian sudah saling kenal kan? Hanya sebentar.. aku janji. Oke ? tunggu aku,,, tunggu dia sampai bangun… pastikan kondisinya memungkinkan untuk pulang. Aku titip Kris. Bye.. Jongin-ah ", tanpa sempat memberi jeda bagi Jongin untuk menyela ataupun mengeluarkan pendapatnya, sekarang makhluk itu sudah pergi dalam sekejap.

Jongin menghela napas gusar.

_Kenapa pelayan tadi bisa tahu namaku? _

_Hanya sebentar.. aku janji. Oke? Tunggu aku,,,_

Kalimat pelayanan tadi terus saja terlintas diotak Jongin. Menunggu yah? Kalimat dengan artian yang sama seperti yang pernah dia minta 2 tahun lalu… Jongin menatap punggung tegap manusia aneh itu..

_Meninggalkannya ataukah menemaninya?_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, memori Jongin berputar kembali ke masa 2 tahun lalu. Andaikan posisi manusia aneh adalah "orang itu ", apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Melakukan hal yang sama seperti 2 tahun lalu yaitu pergi ataukah bersamanya?

Jika waktu bisa diulang, jika sosok manusia aneh itu adalah dia, dengan tanpa ragu Jongin akan melangkah kesisinya.. namun sayang, waktu tidak pernah terulang. Sosok disana bukan orang itu. Jongin tidak ada hubungannya kan dengan manusia aneh itu?

Jongin mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menuruti permintaan makhluk bermata bulat tadi, akan tetapi terkadang kerja otak tidak sejalan dengan tubuhmu sendiri.

Kakinya bergerak menuju tempat duduk Kris yang sekarang sedang tertidur diatas meja. Napasnya teratur dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Manik hitam Jongin menangkap isi gelas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kris dengan isi yang bahkan belum berkurang sedikit pun.

Lengan kurusnya membongkar isi ransel hitam yang tersampir dibahu, mencari sesuatu dan voila! Sebuah sweater berwarna biru berada digenggamannya dan berpindah ke punggung Kris. Jongin menyelimuti Kris. Setelah itu, sebelah tangannya terangkat.. berpindah menyentuh kening Kris yang tertutupi poni panjangnya.

"_Sedikit hangat…"_

Lagi, Jongin mengacak isi ranselnya, mencari kompres panas seperti plester.. menyobek pembungkusnya dan memasangkannya pada kening Kris. Jongin sangat mudah jatuh sakit ataupun terluka. Oleh sebab itu, berbagai macam obat pasti selalu dia bawa dalam ransel hitam kesayangannya.

"_Cepat sembuh… manusia aneh "_

_._

_._

_._

Harus Jongin akui, wajah tertidur Kris benar-benar lucu. Saat bangun ekspresinya seperti tokoh kartun _angry bird_… dan terkadang memasang _bitch face-_nya.. bahkan bertingkah konyol yang membuat ekspresi sok _cool_-nya lenyap tak bersisa. Saat ini, wajahnya terlihat damai. Jongin mengiyakan, manusia aneh yang selalu menganggu hidupnya belakangan ini sangat tampan.

Jongin melipat kedua tangan kurusnya dan menaruh kepalanya disaat dia merasa matanya makin berat untuk dipaksa terbuka. _Hanya tidur sebentar, tidak masalah kan? _Jongin merebahkan kepalanya dengan posisi menghadap wajah Kris. Melihat wajah manusia aneh yang jarang diperlihatkan didepan umum. Perlahan, Jongin terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

_Yah ampun…kenapa jadi tertidur? Aish… _

"Sudah baikan Kris?", sapa seseorang dengan suara yang familiar. Kris membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dan mencari sosok orang yang bertanya padanya.

"_Jongin"_

Manik tajam Kris berhenti saat menangkap siluet sosok yang membuatnya tertarik belakangan ini. Sosok yang tidak dijumpainya selama beberapa hari ini karena jadwal grup-nya yang memang sedang padat. Sosok yang membuatnya terpikat saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sosok seorang Kim Jong In.

Jongin yang selalu ketus terhadapnya. Jongin yang selalu menjawab singkat semua pertanyaannya. Jongin yang lebih suka menyendiri.

Terkadang Kris bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Jongin? Kenapa harus orang ketus yang menarik perhatiannya? Hal apa yang membuat Kris tertarik pada Jongin untuk pertama kalinya? Sebelah tangan Kris terulur mengusap lembut poni panjang milik Jongin. Pandangan mata Kris yang tajam seperti luluh. Kris menatap Jongin sangat lembut.

"Aku memintanya menjagamu. Awalnya dia ketus sekali menolak. Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar menjagamu dengan baik. ", ujar namja – Kyungsoo- secara tiba-tiba memutus lamunan Kris sambil menunjuk kearah kening Kris. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo terkekeh mendapati raut wajah bingung Kris yang berhasil mengapai benda yang menempel didahinya.

"Plester kompres?", gumam Kris ragu.. manik matanya menatap sosok Jongin yang sedang tertidur tepat disampingnya kemudian beralih ke tangannya yang memegang plester kompres, dan berpindah lagi saat melihat sweater biru membungkus tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang didepannya tersenyum lebar, dan tak lama beranjak pergi meninggalkan tokoh utama ff ini.

"Terima Kasih Jongin.. ", bisik Kris didekat telinga Jongin, menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan sweater biru yang menurut Kris pasti milik Jongin.

Cup

Menyusul sebuah ciuman dikening Jongin.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on **_

"_Hey, kenapa kau selalu memberiku carnation warna pink ?", tanya seorang namja manis yang sedang tertidur dengan merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan namja tampan lainnya. Mata namja manis itu berkedip lucu, begitu polos dan imut disaat bersamaan. Kedua tangannya memeluk rangkaian bunga carnation pink yang tadi diberikan oleh namja tampan yang sekarang sedang mengusap lembut rambutnya. _

"_Memangnya kau tidak suka bunga yang kuberikan Jongin-ah?", namja tampan itu balik bertanya sambil sesekali mengecup kening namja manis yang merengut imut dihadapannya. _

"_Tidak mungkin aku tidak suka. Aku hanya penasaran saja.. setiap kali bertemu denganku kau selalu memberiku carnation pink.. saat aku tanya pun tidak pernah kau jawab. Sekarang_ _kau malah balik bertanya… ugh..", Jongin – namja imut itu – memasang wajah sebalnya yang malah ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh lawan bicaranya. _

"_Benar-benar ingin tahu Jongin-ah?", namja tampan itu menatap dalam manik hitam Jongin. _

_Cup_

_Jongin berkedip-kedip lucu saat namja tampan itu membungkuk sedkit dan mencium lama keningnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya namja tampan ini mencium keningnya, terlalu sering malahan. Akan tetapi baru kali ini, namja tampan itu memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda. Jongin takut… sinar mata orang yang paling dicintainya ini seolah menyiratkan_ _keputusasaan. _

"_Suatu saat, kau akan tahu artinya Jongin-ah… oke? Sekarang tidurlah.. ", ujar namja itu lagi sambil mengelus kening Jongin… dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Jongin pun tertidur_. .

"_**Suatu saat… kau akan mengetahuinya Jongin-ah.. dan aku harap kau percaya kata-kataku… kau harus bahagia… kau harus terus tersenyum… aku ingin, melihatmu mencapai kebahagiaanmu sendiri… carnation pink ini adalah yang terakhir untukmu.." **_

.

.

.

Duk..duk… duk… duk…

Seseorang tolong sadarkan Jongin sekarang! Jika diingat lagi, beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin masih berada di cafetaria menjaga manusia aneh yang sekarang justru membawanya tanpa ijin ke sungai Han.

Ini sudah 20 menit dan manusia aneh it uterus saja bersenang-senang dengan sebuah benda bundar warna orange yang berat itu. Jongin merenggut imut… sambil merapatkan sweater biru miliknya yang ternyata entah sejak kapan membungkus tubuh langsingnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jongin perbuat selain memandang sosok aneh kelebihan tinggi itu mendrible bola basket dan melemparkannya ke ring. Jongin nyaris melompat dan berteriak heboh saat Kris melempar bola basket dari tengah lapangan menuju ring dan masuk dengan mulusnya. Untung saja pengendalian dirinya baik. Kalau tidak, hancur sudah usahanya selama ini.

30 menit… 45 menit… 60 menit..

Jongin tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris. Dia tidak lagi kesal karena Kris – si manusia aneh – itu tidak mengajaknya bicara – ralat ! baca : berdebat – dan sibuk dengan permainan basketnya. Sepertinya, tembok itu sudah retak. Tembok yang membatasi Jongin dengan manusia aneh itu sudah tak kokoh lagi.

"Hey Kim Jong In, apa hal yang paling kau sukai didunia ini ?", suara berat itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Jongin menarik kedua tungkai kakinya dan memeluknya sambil menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya sendiri.

"Banyak hal. Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Jongin balik dengan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hem…banyak yah… ", gumam Kris -matanya beralih memandang sosok yang disampingnya yang juga memandangnya- "Lalu, yang tidak kau sukai ? "

"Banyak .. "

Ck

Kris menatap lawan bicaranya kesal. Jawaban yang terlontar keluar dari mulut Jongin ini makin membuatnya kesal saja. Mau marah juga percuma. Mau protes? Oh ayolah, Kris tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jongin pada hari pertama mereka bertemu setelah beberapa hari ini sibuk dengan jadwal grupnya yang mencekik itu.

Kris memang baru mengenal Jongin 4 bulan sejak dia masuk menjadi seorang trainee di perusahaan yang sama. Namun selama 4 bulan itu pula, dia makin mengenal sosok Jongin. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik.. dia adalah namja yang paling tidak suka diacuhkan. Ada yang mirip dengannya.. ada sisi dari Jongin yang mirip dengan dirinya.. sehingga membuatnya merasakan ketertarikan sedemikian rupa pada Jongin.

"Aku.. paling suka.. kesendirian ", ujar Jongin tanpa memandang namja tinggi -Kris- itu lagi. Pandangannya teralihkan pada bintang yang menggantung begitu banyak dilangit sana. Sinar matanya tetap redup ..seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini, Jongin tersenyum lirih ," Hal yang tidak kusukai.. ditinggalkan". Bersamaan itu pula, Jongin memejamkan matanya.

_Aah… dia mengerti. Alasan kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan Jongin. Alasan kenapa dia ingin mengenal jongin lebih dekat. Akhirnya, dia mengerti._

_Kita…mirip_

_Terlalu mirip Jongin… _

_Dan itulah jawabannya. Jongin memiliki kemiripan dengannya_.

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku tahu. Hal yang membuatku tertarik padamu..', ucap Kris sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Perkataannya menarik perhatian Jongin sehingga Kris bisa melihat manik hitam Jongin yang menatap heran padanya.

"Matamu itu, Jongin", dengan tiba-tiba Kris bangun dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin.. mata tajamnya memandang lurus kearah manik hitam Jongin. "Matamu sama seperti mataku,, mata yang merindukan seseorang.. mata yang menyiratkan luka begitu dalam… mata yang menyimpan kenangan buruk…mata yang kehilangan tujuan hidup… ", dan ucapan Kris terhenti begitu saja.. saat bibir tipisnya menempel pada bibir tebal Jongin. Hanya menempel saja namun tak lama Kris menarik tubuh Jongin begitu saja tanpa memutus ciumannya sehingga sekarang Jongin menindih Kris.

Tubuh Jongin masih membatu…

Demi monggu -puppy kesayangannya itu- tadi ciuman pertamanya!

Kedip…kedip..kedip..

"YAH TIANG LISTRIK MANUSIA ANEH WAJAH KARTUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!", Jongin berteriak sambil meronta sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Brug

Niatnya Jongin ingin bangun dan menghajar manusia aneh ini namun tubuhnya kalah cepat dengan pergerakan 2 tangan sunbae yang baru merebut ciuman pertamanya. Sekarang kedua tangan Kris melingkar erat dipinggang ramping Jongin.. membuat wajah mereka berdua hanya kurang dari sejengkal tangan orang dewasa. Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Kris yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Kim Jong In, aku… tidak tertarik padamu lagi.. Kita terlalu mirip.. dan itu membuat ketertarikanku hilang.. "

TBC

Teaser chapter 3 :

"Baiklah… hyung sudah mengambil keputusankan? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bersama Jongin "

"Jangan bodoh hyung tiang! Aku juga akan mendekati Jongin.. "

"Kau apa?"

"Jangan seenaknya merasa tertarik dengan Jongin lalu pergi seenaknya! Sejak awal … jangan pernah coba mendekati Jongin. Kalian tidak tahu mengenai Jongin… Jongin itu.. dia tidak sekuat itu. Berhentilah berkeliaran disekitarnya..berhentilah memaksa masuk dalam dunianya.. Tolong jangan buat Jongin hancur lagi…cukup orang itu.. cukup kami.. cukuplah.. Aku mohon… tolong berhenti… biarkan Jongin seperti apa maunya… "

"Kau yakin menyukai Jongin? Bukan sekedar tertarik seperti Kris hyung?"

"Tentu saja.. "

"Baiklah.. aku akan menceritakan semua tentang Jongin… setelah mendengar semua itu, terserah padamu. Ingin meneruskannya atau berhenti. "

"Cinta pertama yah…. Menyebalkan…Jongin.. seperti apa perasaannya sekarang? "

Itu apa? Nunjuk chapter 2…

Rasa ketertarikan Kris hilang? Lalu Jongin? Hohohoho…

Chae bener-bener gak bisa romantis.. maaf kalau feelnya gak dapet. Chapter depan dipastikan kehadiran para tiang dengan formasi lengkap.. siapa saja? Chanyeol. Sehun, dan Tao … Moment mereka bersama Jongin akan bertebaran di next chap… Ditunggu saja.

Itu pun kalau ada yang nunggu fanfiction ini…

Baiklah, sudah ada yang bisa menebak orang itu di cerita ini siapa?

Belum kah? Cluenya dia bukan karakter yang Chae khayal.. dia nyata.. dekat dengan Jongin juga.. next chap terungkap kok..

Chapter ini udah panjang belum? Semoga kalian suka. Bagi yang belum pernah mendengarkan cover song rainbow oleh Kris ft Lay, disarankan untuk mendengarkannya dulu. Chae selalu nangis tiap liat Kris dan dengerin suaranya. Suaranya memang gak bagus kayak main vocal lain tapi Chae suka suaranya daddy.

Masukkan dan kritik yang membangun tetep Chae tunggu. Chae gak liat berapa banyak yang review… tapi Chae seneng bgt saat baca review kalian sehingga buat Chae jadi punya ide lagi. Ff ini gak akan panjang.. palingan maksimal 5 chapter udah end.

Bentar malam Chae bakal publish ff oneshoot dengan main cast LuKai..adakah yang berminat?

Yang terakhir.. jangan bash castnya yah…

With love

Chae. Kris. Kai


	4. Call You Mine chapter 3 part 1

**Call You Mine**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Kim Jong In, Kris, someone, and others

Pair : Kriskai, Someone x Kai, maybe Chankai, Hunkai,Taokai, and others x Kai

Masih kacau kah ff buatan Chae?

Mian..mian… ini mungkin jadi chapter terpanjang selama pembuatan **Call You Mine**

Disini juga bakalan Chae ungkapkan masa lalunya Jongin sekaligus sosok sebenarnya dari "orang itu "

Yang jelas orang itu bukan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Tao yah! Chae gak setega itu biarin dedek Kai menangis gara-gara tuh kumpulan tiang listrik.. #Chae diwushu Tao ni… Bacanya jangan terburu-buru. Masih kurang jelas, review please..

Yup… silahkan baca dengan perlahan saja..serius ini benar-benar chapter yang melelahkan dan mungkin membosankan T.T

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ … dilarang PLAGIAT!**

WARNING!

BL, OOC, Crack pair …

.

.

.

_Flashback on.._

"Yup.. sedikit lagi! Semangat!", tampak seorang namja imut dengan beanie hitam yang menutupi rambut hitam legamnya sedang berkutat dengan kertas beragam warna dan sebuah spidol berwarna hitam. Keningnya berkerut-kerut kecil sedangkan giginya menggigit pelan ujung bibir merahnya. Tak lama kemudian, kini jemari lentiknya sibuk melipat-lipat kertas berukuran kecil dengan warna mencolok dan beragam itu.

"Melipat apa Jongin-ah?", tegur seorang perawat yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diruangan serba putih itu. Spontan Jongin yang disapa langsung menoleh cepat dan memberikan senyuman lebar kearah perawat bertubuh sedikit bongsor itu. "Dia tertidur lagi noona.. ", adu Jongin – sang namja imut tadi – dengan bibir mengerucut. Jongin menghentikan sementara kegiatannya barusan dan lebih memilih mengenggam tangan kurus orang yang sedang tertidur itu. Raut wajah Jongin berubah muram. Orang yang dulu selalu bersamanya, selalu tertawa bersamanya, namja tampan yang sangat dia cintai, kini menjadi semakin tirus. Salah satu tangannya terhubung dengan 2 botol cairan infus dan cairan penurun panas. Kedua tungkai kakinya yang dulu selalu menjadi menemani kemanapun Jongin melangkah, kini tak ubahnya kulit membungkus tulang. Kulit putihnya yang mulus kini berubah kasar dan jangan lupa punggung kakinya membengkak. Terbungkug kasa yang sudah basah karena menyerap cairan yang keluar dari pori-pori punggung kakinya.

Jemari Jongin seperti mengenggam minuman dingin. Suhu tubuhnya rendah dan basah. Wangi tubuhnya yang selalu Jongin sukai kini menjadi bau obat. Perubahan wajah Jongin ternyata terlihat oleh sepasang mata perawat yang sekarang sedang membuka ampula obat untuk diambil cairannya menggunakan jarum suntik lalu disuntikkan pada botol infus yang telah disterilkan terlebih dahulu.

"Hey Jongin-ah..mau nonna beritahu satu hal?", ujar perawat bongsor itu sambil tersenyum hangat menarik perhatian Jongin. "Boleh noona. Apa?",Jongin menatap perawat itu. Raut wajahnya masih belum berubah. Raut wajah kesedihan.

"Hal terpenting bagi seorang pasien adalah sisi psikologisnya. Dalam kasus kekasihmu ini, treatment utama adalah mendapatkan dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Jadilah sosok yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Hal itu akan mengurangi sakit yang dia rasakan. Temani dia Jongin.. dia berarti untukmu kan? Kalau butuh bantuan, aku ada diruang jaga perawat. Semangat Kim Jong In !", ujar perawat itu dengan nada ceria sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya diudara. Tingkah perawat itu mau tidak mau membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

Sepeninggalnya perawat itu, Jongin kembali lagi pada aktivitas awalnya. Sibuk menulis dan melipat.. serta merangkainya. Mari kita biarkan Jongin menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulainya tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau yang memasangnya Jongin-ah?", tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan pipi Jongin yang ternyata sedang merebahkan kepalanya didekat tubuh namja tampan itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Iya..Kau menyukainya?", Jongin balik bertanya sambil melirik kearah namja tampan yang sedang menatap kagum sesuatu yang bergantungan dilangit ruang inapnya. Sesuatu itu adalah rangkaian 1000 burung bangau yang Jongin buat untuknya. Indah sekali… dan dia bisa menebak, Jongin melakukannya untuk memberikannya semangat.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih.. ", ujarnya dengan pandangan mata berbinar yang masih tertuju pada rangkaian bangau itu.

"Disetiap lipatan bangau itu, aku menuliskan sesuatu untukmu. 1000 bangau.. 1000 kalimat semangat untukmu.. aku berharap kau tidak meninggalkanku ", lirih Jongin yang kini memotret hiasan bangau buatannya. Sedangkan namja tampan tadi hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Jongin katakan.

Seandainya bisa.. seandainya bukan penyakit ini yang menyerangnya, dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkan Jongin. Baginya Jongin adalah udara ... oksigennya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Jongin meninggalkannya. Namun sekarang, kenyataannya adalah dia merasa dia yang akan meninggalkan Jongin cepat atau lambat.

.

.

.

Jongin seperti dihantam palu besar mengetahui orang itu menderita kanker. Tubuhnya langsung merosot, bersandar pada pintu kayu ruang inap namja tampan-nya. Mati-matian Jongin menggigit kuat bibirnya yang hendak mengeluarkan isakan… dadanya sesak… kenapa kanker? Kenapa harus dia? Jongin membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lutut kaki yang ditekuknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat … dan sesekali sesunggukan.. ini malam yang buruk. Bertambah buruk saat dokter mengatakan namja itu koma.

.

.

.

Mata Jongin masih memerah, Tidak sekalipun dia beranjak dari sisi namja tampannya. Masker terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidung milik namjanya. Jongin mengacuhkan segala macam bujukan para sahabtnya yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Matanya lelah.. iya..tapi bukan karena mengantuk. Jongin lelah menahan tangis dan kecewa. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui penyakit namja itu? Jongin merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna.

Kanker?

Ya Tuhan.. Jongin benar-benar belum bisa menerima semuanya. Malam ini terlalu berat untuknya.

Jemari lentiknya pelan mengenggam jemari dingin dan kurus namja yang sedang koma itu. Matanya terpejam erat dan ini sudah sangat lama untuknya tertidur begitu saja.

"16 tahun kita bersama. Kau ingatkan? Itu adalah waktu terpanjang dan berharga yang kumiliki. Karena aku bisa mengenalmu..bisa bersamamu bahkan saat kita masih berada dalam kandungan eomma kita masing-masing. Kau selalu menjagaku.. memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik. Kau selalu jujur setiap berhadapan denganku. Tetapi aku sebaliknya. Aku tidak pernah mau jujur padamu saat Minho hyung bertanya mengenai perasaanku padamu. Aku takut kejujuranku akan merusak semuanya. Menghancurkan hal paling berharga dalam hidupku. Kau tahu aku egois kan? Kau tahu aku terlampau keras kepala. Hanya kau yang mampu menekan egoku.. hanya kau yang mampu bertahan dengan keras kepalaku.. hanya kau. Kita pernah saling berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain, iyakan? Kau tidak ingat? Yah! Mau kupukul hah?! Aku tidak pernah sekalipun..sedikitpun.. membayangkan tanpa dirimu. Kau begitu juga kan? Sekarang, aku tidak tahu kau mendengarkanku atau tidak. Akan tetapi ini adalah pertama dan terakhirnya aku mengatakan hal yang mati-matian kusembunyikan. Jangan tertawa..dan percayalah. Kau orang paling berarti bagiku. Semua yang kulakukan adalah untukmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Menjalani kehidupan bersamamu sekaligus menghabiskan masa hidupku bersamamu. Aku.. mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.. **Kim Moonkyu**.. ", Jongin membekap mulutnya yang nyaris mengeluarkan isakan lagi. Sudut bibirnya bahkan terluka kecil .. akibat dari menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya manik hitam Jongin menangkap cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata Moonkyu - nama namja tampan itu - .

Moonkyu menangis…

Meski kedua matanya masih terpejam, namun fakta berbicara bahwa airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Moonkyu yang terpejam. Jongin mengusapnya lembut," bangunlah Moonkyu… aku sendirian".

.

.

.

Setelah semalaman koma, pagi itu tanggal 16 Januari… Moonkyu sadar. Masker sebagai alat bantu pernapasannya sudah dilepaskan dan kini Moonkyu sedang menatap lirih kearah Jongin yang sedang mengenggam tangannya erat. Seolah enggan melepaskannya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar.. tunggu aku, oke? Aku pasti kembali.. kau mau menungguku kan?"

_Jebal..sekali saja kau menahanku, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang begini?_

Moonkyu hanya mengangguk. Jongin menangkap kegelisahan dalam mata Moonkyu. _Mungkinkah Moonkyu merasakah kegelisahan yang sama denganku? _Jongin mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak 3 kali.. dan semuanya mendapatkan respon yang sama pula dari Moonkyu.

"Kau yakin Moonkyu? Sekali saja kau menahanku untuk tidak pergi.. maka aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu. Tidak peduli noonaku akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Jebal Moonkyu ..", pinta Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak Jongin-ah… pergilah… ", kata-kata mutlak Moonkyu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibantah Jongin. Selangkah demi selangkah Jongin berjalan mundur. Memastikan lagi apakah Moonkyu berubah pikiran atau tidak.

"Ketika kembali kesini, bisakah kau membawakanku carnation pink, Jongin-ah?"

"Sebelum itu.. katakan padaku, bahasa bunga dari carnation pink, Moonkyu.. setelah itu, aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Jangankan ketika sebentar aku kembali.. untuk seterusnya pun aku akan membawakannya untukmu ". Moonkyu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahasa bunga dari carnation pink yang selalu diberikannya pada Jongin. Tidak sekarang. Karena jika Jongin tahu artinya, Jongin akan tetap disisi Moonkyu dan hal itu akan membuat Moonkyu sulit melepaskan Jongin. Moonkyu sulit mengucapkan perpisahan jika Jongin masih didekatnya.

_Tidak! Perasaan Jongin makin kacau. Moonkyu terlampau aneh hari ini. Jongin berusaha mempercayai Moonkyu. Yah, Moonkyu menunggunya. Pasti menunggunya… sama seperti sebelumnya, Moonkyu tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan Jongin sendirian tanpanya. _

.

.

.

Drrt..drrt..drrt…

"Ne, yeoboseyo?", sapa Jongin sambil menjepit iphone miliknya diantara telinga dan bahunya. Saat ini Jongin sedang berpakaian dan hendak kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Jongin-ah… Moonkyu.."

"Moonkyu kenapa? ", sergah Jongin begitu mendapati suara lemah milik Minho menyapa pendengarannya.

"Moonkyu pergi.. dia sudah meninggal, Jongin-ah… uri Moonkyu.. hiks. "

Prang

Detik berikutnya Jongin berlari keluar kamar seperti kesetanan.

.

.

.

Kim Moonkyu… namja yang selalu memberikan bunga carnation warna pink pada Jongin.. cinta pertama Jongin.. kini pergi. Moonkyu mengingkari janjinya pada Jongin yang memintanya untuk menunggunya kembali. Moonkyu meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan ataupun pelukan perpisahan. Dia pergi tanpa mendapatkan carnation pink dari Jongin. Tanpa pernah mengatakan bahasa bunga dari carnation pink itu sendiri.

(_Carnation: the birth flower for January_. Bunga yang mengikat Jongin dan Moonkyu. Mereka berdua sama –sama kelahiran bulan Januari. Moonkyu pada tanggal 25 Januari sedangkan Jongin pada 14 Januari. Takdir? )

Flashback end

.

.

.

Ketertarikan itu seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. Ketika jawaban yang dicari akhirnya diperoleh. Maka pertanyaan itu tidaklah menarik lagi kan? Hal yang sama berlaku pada Kris. Awal mulanya Kris merasakan ketertarikan pada sosok Jongin. Kris bahkan membutuhkan waktu dan mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang sunbae untuk mendekati trainee baru seperti Jongin. Sampai ketika Kris menemukan alasan ketertarikannya pada Jongin. Oke, lebih mudahnya begini.. asumsikan sosok Jongin seperti potongan puzzle yang terlepas begitu saja. Sedangkan Kris adalah sosok orang yang harus menyusun puzzle-puzzle itu. Saat potongan demi potongan tersusun rapi pada tempatnya dan sudah lengkap, maka puzzle itu dikatakan sempurna. Tidak akan menarik bagi orang untuk menyusunnya lagi. Kenapa harus menyusun puzzle yang sudah jadi?

Kris tidak tertarik lagi pada seorang Kim Jong In.

.

.

.

Apakah kalian berpikir Jongin akan menangis saat tahu Kris sudah tak tertarik padanya lagi? Tidak. Jongin tidak pernah menangis lagi. Terakhir kali dia menangis hanya untuk Moonkyu. Jongin bukan namja sentimental yang akan menangis karena urusan hati yang bodoh seperti ini. Ingatkan bahwa Jongin dari awal sendiri dan sampai pada akhirnya pun tetap sendiri. Tembok kasat mata yang telah retak karena kedatangan Kris tetap tak menggoyahkan Jongin menjadi sosok lemah seperti dulu lagi.

Kris.. meninggalkan seiris luka lagi didalam hidup Jongin.

.

.

.

Ruangan latihan dance yang tersedia itu sekarang sebenarnya cukup dingin. Namun entah kenapa suasananya malah membuat gerah siapapun yang sedang berkumpul bersama para tiang. (Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao : noona,bisakah berhenti menyebut kami dengan tiang? Chae : suka-suka donk…kan Chae yang ngetik ni ff…).

"Berhenti mengeluarkan aura setanmu, maknae albino!", desis namja tiang bertopi yang duduk tak jauh dari namja yang dipanggil maknae albino -sehun- .

"Hyung juga seharusnya berhenti melotot padaku. Wajahmu nampak makin bodoh..", balas Sehun tanpa ekspresi namun dengan nada suara yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan namja tiang pertama tadi.

"Yah! Kau berani mengatai hyungmu sendiri hah?!"

Brak.. dan kursi pun menjadi korban keberingasan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak diterima dikatai bodoh oleh maknae albinonya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berani memukulku, hyung. Kau masih sayang nyawa kan?", tantang Sehun makin berani sambil menyeringai melirik Chanyeol yang termakan emosi. Sehun yakin jika hyung tiang ini ingin memukulnya maka hyung panda kesayangannya yang sedang duduk disudut ruangan akan segera turun tangan.

"Kau..", Chanyeol melangkah lebar menuju kearah Sehun yang masih duduk tenang nan tentram sambil menunjukkan wajah polos semunya.

"Berhenti kalian berdua sebelum tongkat wushuku menjadikan kalian sebagai sarapannya kali ini …", akhirnya seorang namja bermata panda berkulit gelap membuka suaranya juga. Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menendang kursi yang bahkan sudah terjungkal sebelumnya.

_Benarkan_? Sehun melempar senyum kemenangan melihat Chanyeol -hyung tiangnya- melampiaskan amarahnya pada kursi yang tidak berdosa.

"Hal kecil itu saja diributkan. Pergi sana.. dan pelajari bahan evaluasi para trainee dengan benar. Kalau kalian mengacau lagi, aku akan mengikat kalian di Namsan Tower sana. Mengerti?!", tambah namja bermata panda itu lagi sesaat setelah suasananya hening.

"Masalahnya ada 1 trainee yang kami berdua harus tangani. Hyung sendiri tahukan, aku paling tidak cocok dengan hyung tiang satu itu..",lagi-lagi Oh Sehun menyulut emosi Park Chanyeol yang kini menatap protes padanya.

"Siapa nama trainee yang kalian berdua tangani?", tiba-tiba jenis suara berat lainnya menginterupsi komunikasi trio tiang itu.

"Kris hyung darimana saja?", tanya Sehun sambil sebelah tangannya merebut minuman Bubble Tea yang Kris bawa. "Hyung hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tadi kalian kenapa? Trainee yang mana yang langsung ditangani kalian berdua?"

"Sebelum itu, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu hyung. Jalan-jalan yang kau maksudkan itu jalan-jalan biasa atau bertemu trainee imut tapi ketus itu?", Chanyeol bertanya sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Kris yang sekarang sedang meneguk Caramel Macchiato miliknya. Jangan heran darimana Chanyeol tahu soal Kris yang sering menemui seorang trainee jika sedang senggang. Chanyeol itu orang yang mudah bergaul dan mendapatkan info langka seperti itu sangat mudah. Info langka karena hyungnya itu sangat sulit dekat dengan orang lain bahkan dengan sesama member saja Kris tidak terlalu dekat.

"MWO? Hyung.. kau bertemu siapa? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu tertarik dengan orang lain selain anak tak bernyawamu itu …siapa dia?", entah ini semacam karma atau apa..tapi sungguh tidak bisakah maknae mereka berhenti bertingkah evil terhadap hyungdeulnya.

"CK! Bukan urusanmu anak kecil dan lagi.. aku sudah tak tertarik padanya.. kau, Chanyeol, berhenti mengusiliku.. dan jawab pertanyaanku barusan. "

"Hyung tahu kan akhir minggu ini adalah ujian evaluasi para trainee. Aku dengar akan ada yang debut tahun depan dan persiapan teasernya harus dari sekarang karena itu jadwal evaluasinya dipercepat. Dari grup kita, aku dan hyung tiang pemarah itu menjadi mentornya. Masing-masing kami mendapatkan 3 nama trainee yang akan kami evaluasi bersama pelatih lainnya. Masalahnya, ada 1 nama trainee yang menjadi tugasku dan hyung tiang bersama. Aku tidak ingin melepas trainee itu begitu saja.. dia kan imut… dan hyung tiang itu juga tidak mau mengalah", adu Sehun kemudian langsung menenguk habis Bubble Tea yang masih tinggal setengah tadi.

"Yah sudah kalian kerjasama saja mengevaluasinya. Namanya siapa, Sehunnie?", Kris menatap ingin tahu kearah maknae albino mereka.. tapi maknae itu malahan melihat Chanyeol dengan lirikan tajamnya.

"Dia benar-benar imut, Hyung. Sungguh. Bahkan aku saja langsung menyukainya begitu melihat data mengenai dirinya. Aku, Sehun, dan Tao…kami bertiga langsung menyukai namja imut itu, Iyakan?", dan seperti dikomando, nama-nama yang disebutkan Chanyeol tadi serempak menganggukkan kepala.

Kris menghela napas kasar. Kebetulan sekali kali ini mereka kompak. Biasanya harus didahului dulu dengan jatuhnya korban – Chanyeol – karena sering dibully Tao dan Sehun.

"Baiklah…lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Tapi jangan sampai terlibat skandal. Mengerti?"

"Bolehkah hyung? Benar-benar boleh melakukan hal semau kami?", kali ini namja panda - Tao - yang bertanya pada Kris.

"Iya.. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Itu urusan kalian. Aku keluar dulu sebentar dan tolong jangan sampai ada pembunuhan disini, mengerti kalian?",ujar Kris penuh penekanan sambil berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar.

"Namanya..Kim Jong In, hyung…",seru Chanyeol dan Sehun menyatu dan sukses membuat langkah Kris terhenti.

_Kim Jong In ?_

"Namja yang akan kami dekati.. dia, Kim Jong In. Hyung mengenalnya? Hyung kan sering menemui seorang trainee, mungkin pernah bertemu dengan Kim Jong In? Dia berkulit tan, tingginya nyaris sama denganku, dan wajahnya imut. Bagaimana? Hyung mengenalnya?", kali ini yang terdengar hanyalah suara Sehun. Dia masih menunggu reaksi Kris berikut jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya..", jawaban final Kris terlontar dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi 3 orang member yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang datar, ada meringis, dan…ada yang menyeringai.

Blam

Kris pun pergi.

"Sejak kapan seorang Kris hyung dengan mudah tertebak seperti ini? ", sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. "Dia mengenalnya. Pasti mengenalnya ", jawab yang lain sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana? Ingin lanjut?", ujar namja pertama sambil melirik namja lain yang belum membuka suaranya sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan namja imut yang mampu membuat Kris hyung tertarik"

"Kau dengar tidak kalau hyung bilang, dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan namja itu.. "

"Kau tahu Kris hyung kan? Detik ini bilang tidak tertarik. Detik berikutnya siapa tahu? Kau lupa kejadian ayam goreng itu? Kris hyung bilang ayam bukan _style_-nya tapi ternyata.. menit berikutnya Kris hyung malah yang paling lahap makannya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menebak hati orang dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Iyakan? _Partner in crime-_ku, Oh Sehun?", namja yang disebutkan namanya hanya menganggukkan kepala sekilas dan tersenyum evil. Sementara namja lainnya hanya memutar bola mata malas.

_Kalau begini baru bilang partner in crime-ku.. kenapa hanya kompak disaat-saat seperti ini? Dasar tiang!_

.

.

.

Tap tap tap…

Derap langkah Kris terdengar nyaring. Langkah kakinya yang panjang bergerak cepat menaiki tangga darurat yang terletak dipojok tiap lantai perusahaan. Isi kepalanya seakan penuh mendengar nama Jongin lagi. Bahkan Kris tidak sempat berpikir untuk menaiki lift yang tentu saja lebih efisien karena cepat dan tidak menghabiskan tenaga.

Tap tap tap..

Langkahnya semakin cepat … Kris tidak tahu dirinya berada dilantai berapa…

_Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin… _

Nama itu terus berputar dalam benaknya.

Akhirnya langkahnya terhenti. Kris berhenti menapaki anak tangga selanjutnya. Membiarkan punggung bidangnya bersandar pada tembok. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya…

_Aku kenapa? _

_._

_._

Kris POV

_Aku tidak mengenalnya._

_Yah, kau sudah menjawabnya dengan benar Kris. Jongin hanyalah trainee yang akan dimentori Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dia tidak ada kaitannya denganmu begitu juga sebaliknya. Tenangnya. Tenanglah Kris… _

"_Aku tidak tertarik padamu lagi.. Kita terlalu mirip dan itu membuat ketertarikanku hilang", kata-kataku itu terus mengusikku belakangan ini._

_Jongin memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Mata yang menyiratkan kenangan buruk. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Saat menghadapi kenyataan keluargaku hancur. Sosok pelindung yang selalu kubanggakan pada teman-temanku, dia ayahku, nyatanya sering menggunakan kekerasan pada eommaku, Dia membuat sekujur tubuh eommaku membiru dan terluka. Seakan tidak cukup puas, dia menyakiti hati eomma dengan selalu membawa gadis-gadis dengan usia jauh dibawanya ke rumah dan melakukan perbuatan bejatnya didepan mata eomma sendiri. Keluargaku hancur karenanya. Melihat eommaku yang terus menangis dan berteriak menerima pukulan, tamparan, bahkan tendangan dengan tubuh lemahnya. Aku mencintai keluargaku. Sangat mencintainya. Namun eommaku jadi lebih berharga dari apapun. Sampai saatnya eomma melewati batas dirinya sendiri. Eomma menyerah untuk bisa bertahan disamping sosok mengerikan itu. Mereka pun bercerai. Meributkan hak asuh atasku dan memintaku untuk memilih. _

Eomma ataukah ayah -atau untuk seterusnya kupanggil monster?-

Memilih 2 sosok yang ibaratnya adalah sayap untukku… terus memintaku memilih tanpa tahu seperti apa keinginanku. Mereka lupa bahwa aku hanyalah anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang keluarga yang lengkap ataukah mereka terlampau sibuk dengan perasaan mereka sendiri sampai tidak menganggapku ada?

Aku melepaskan mereka.

Tidak eomma ataupun sosok monster itu.

Jangan tanyakan alasannya, karena aku tidak akan pernah membagi beban yang aku rasakan untuk orang lain.

Melihat mata Jongin saat itu, membuatku seperti melihat cerminan diriku sendiri. Seorang Kris saat berumur 5 tahun yang kecil dan lemah, tak berdaya, yang hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal saat telinganya mendengar suara tangisan eomma, teriakan sosok monster itu, ataupun erangan menjijikan entah dari yeoja mana lagi. Sebut saja aku pengecut. Aku tidak ingin diingatkan kembali dengan kenangan buruk itu. Meskipun aku merindukan kehangatan keluarga yang dulu. Aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengar kabar mengenai mereka berdua. Aku takut… aku takut menjadi sosok menyedihkan seperti dulu..

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jongin… _

Kris POV end

.

.

.

"Caramel macchiato lagi, Jongin-ah?", sebuah suara menyapa telinga Jongin yang sedang berkonsentrasi menulis sesuatu pada sebuah jurnal biru yang lumayan tebal. Matanya menangkap makhluk bermata bulat yang waktu itu menghadang jalannya."Iya", sahut Jongin pendek. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada jurnal dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian segelas minuman kesukaan Jongin pun datang.

"Terima kasih", ucap Jongin tanpa melihat pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata menarik kursi dihadapan Jongin (ingat kursi yang biasa diduduki manusia aneh itu?).

Kyungsoo tampaknya sedang sibuk memindahkan isi keranjang berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari bambu ke atas meja. Membuat konsentrasi Jongin sedikit terganggu.

"Bagaimana evaluasinya, Jongin-ah? Berjalan baik?", Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Seolah buta dengan kerut-kerut yang muncul didahi Jongin sedari tadi. Ini apa lagi? Jongin benar-benar butuh konsentrasi menyelesaikan tugas dari Kangta sunbaenim. Akan tetapi makhluk bermata bulat ini memang tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar mengenai fakta kehadirannya membuat Jongin terganggu.

"Jangan terlalu serius. Otak juga butuh istirahat, Jongin-ah.. ", saran Kyungsoo lembut dan akhirnya menyita perhatian Jongin. Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang merangkai beberapa bunga segar dengan tangannya yang mungil itu. Jongin bisa menarik kesimpulan, merangkai bunga pasti merupakan salah satu keahlian makhluk dihadapannya ini. Lihat saja jari-jemarinya dengan terampil dan cekatan mengerjakan rangkaian itu. Cepat, namun hasil akhirnya sangat indah.

"Banyak sekali jenis bunganya.. ehm.. Kyu…Kyu siapa?", Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat nama makhluk bermata bulat yang sekarang sedang tersenyum simpul dengan tingkahnya. _Imut sekali.. pikir Kyungsoo._

"Kyungsoo.. masih muda tapi ingatanmu buruk yah?", ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Jongin yang merenggut imut_. Tumben sekali berekspresi… pikir Kyungsoo lagi.. _

"Kkamjong…Jongin… Kim Jong In.. anyyeong … "

Belum sempat Jongin protes, sebuah suara melengking menggelegar dipenjuru cafetaria itu. Membuat Kyungsoo langsung mendelikkan mata melirik pelakunya yang malah tersenyum tidak berdosa. Tanpa merasa bersalah, pelaku kerusuhan itu malah menarik kursi dekat Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan segelas Bubble Tea cokelat dihadapan Jongin dan segelas Bubble Tea lagi dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian bi-"

"YAKH MAKNAE SETAN! KALAU INGIN BELI BUBBLE TEA SANA PAKAI UANGMU! JANGAN CUMA MENGAM-bil… anyyeong Jongin-ah..Kyungsoo hyung..", datang lagi pelaku kerusuhan lainnya dengan tampang sangar namun begitu melihat kehadiran Jongin ditempat itu, ekspresinya langsung berganti dengan senyuman lebar 5 jari seperti biasanya.

Mari kita lihat ekspresi tokoh utama ff ini.. lirik Jongin

Jongin tak merespon apapun. Fokusnya sedang tertuju pada rangkaian bunga yang sedang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Wah.. Kau merang-"

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu Park Chanyeol?", sela seseorang yang memiliki nada berat seperti Chanyeol.

Ada yang datang lagi?

Eh? Jongin kenapa?

Mari Kita lihat ….

Tubuh Jongin langsung menegang begitu telinganya menangkap nada berat yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Fokusnya langsung buyar dan jangan salah mengira ada seseorang.. ah bukan, ada 2 orang yang menyadari perubahan Jongin.

"Aaa.. Kris hyung… "

Bahkan diantara berbagai suara yang Jongin dengar saat ini, Jongin masih bisa mendengar jelas suara berat yang entah sejak kapan disukainya itu. Jongin memang menyukai suara berat itu namun hanya saat dia bernyanyi atau melakukan rap (Ingat dengan chapter sebelumnya? Saat Jongin mendengarkan lagu .. itu lagu yang dinyanyikan Kris ft Lay, disini Lay hanya sebagai partner duet. Disitu disebutkan Jongin menyukai suara berat kan? Itu suaranya Kris) selebihnya tidak. Akan tetapi sekarang, suara itu yang malah mendominasi benaknya dan membuyarkan fokusnya pada kegiatan Kyungsoo.

"Kemari hyung.. Kami semua sedang melihat Kyungsoo hyung merangkai bunga.. indahkan?", jawab Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan rangkaian bunga berwarna pink. Jongin melirik bunga yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol.

"Itu bunga apa hyung?", tanya Sehun sambil menopang sebelah dagu dengan tangannya.

"Namanya Flowering almond.. tiap jenis bunga memiliki artinya masing-masing. Istilahnya bahasa bunga. Kalian tahu bahasa bunga dari Flowering almond?", Kyungsoo bertanya balik sambil menatap Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kris yang sekarang mengambil posisi duduk disamping Jongin. Kompak 3 orang itu menggelang dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya kearah Jongin yang seperti sedang hilang fokus. Jemari Kyungsoo tetap dengan lihainya merangkai. "Kau tahu Jongin-ah?"

"Jongin kau tahu ?", tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Pengharapan", suara Jongin akhirnya keluar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk puas. Sementara itu 3 namja tiang lainnya mengangguk tegas mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kau tahu soal bahasa bunga ternyata Jongin-ah… ", puji Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya lagi.

"Kau tidak terlihat menyukai hal-hal feminim seperti itu Kkamjong.. ",tambah Sehun dengan sebelah tangan mengangkat jenis bunga yang berbeda dari yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi, "Ini bunga apa?". Bunga itu seperti bonsai, berwarna merah muda dan tertanam dalam pot kecil.

"Itu Azalea… Cinta pertama", jawab Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya. Kenapa jadi membahas bahasa bunga.

Jongin segera menutup jurnal yang tergeletak dihadapannya. Sepertinya Jongin berniat pergi dari cafetaria ini sesegera mungkin sebelum pertahanannya hancur.

"Kyungsoo hyung, anyyeong", pamit Jongin hanya pada Kyungsool sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat..

"Jongin-ah.. ",suara Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin. Untung saja Jongin belum jauh sehingga suara Kyungsoo yang kecil itu masih bisa didengarnya.

"Kau tahu ini bunga apa?", Kyungsoo mengacungkan rangkaian bunga berwarna pink yang familiar bagi Jongin. Tubuh Jongin langsung membeku. Bunga itu… bunga yang sempat terlupakan selama 2 tahun.. bunga kesukaan Jongin..

"Car- carnation", suara Jongin bergetar.. sekuat mungkin Jongin berusaha menahan sesuatu dalam dadanya yang bergemuruh. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang tali ransel menguat.. membuat telapak tangannya menjadi pucat.

"Kau tahu bahasa bunga ini?"

Jongin menggeleng. Tidak.. Jongin memang tidak tahu.. Jongin bahkan lupa dengan bunga itu.. Bunga yang begitu identik dengannya, dengan Moonkyu..

"Kau ingin tahu?", lagi.. Kyungsoo bertanya. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak peka. Kyungsoo tahu ada yang salah dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan jelas tahu.. Jongin sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Tetapi Kyungsoo lebih tahu, ini saatnya Jongin sadar. Kyungsoo ingin Jongin bangun dari tidurnya mengenai Moonkyu - Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin, karena Kyungsoo juga mengenal Moonkyu - , keluar dari dunianya sendiri.. dan meneruskan hidup menjadi Jongin yang lebih baik lagi…

"Jangan.. ", suara Jongin begitu lirih… Langkah kakinya bergetar namun terus melangkah mundur. Sebaliknya Kyungsoo tetap diam ditempatnya sambil memeluk rangkaian bunga carnation pink yang merupakan rangkaian bunga terakhir yang dikerjakannya tadi.

"Jongin..", suara Kris terdengar pelan… mata tajamnya menangkap aneh bahasa tubuh Jongin. Ini bukan Jongin yang biasanya.. bukan pula Jongin yang malam itu diciumnya. Ini Jonginnya yang mana? Tubuh tinggi Kris sudah beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya.. Dia ingin melangkah. Ingin sekali mendekat kearah Jongin dan memeluknya yang saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh. Tapi Kris tidak bisa. Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap tajam kearahnya. Seakan mengingatkan Kris mengenai posisinya sekarang.

Kalian masih ingat perkataan Kris diruangan latihan yang menyebutkan bahwa dia tidak mengenal Kim Jong In? bahwa dia memberikan kebebasan untuk Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Tao melakukan apa saja untuk mendekati namja imut incaran mereka? Sudah ingat sekarang? Nah itulah yang membuat Kris hanya bisa diam.

"Carnation…"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGETAHUINYA! JANGAN KATAKAN! ", habis sudah pertahanan Jongin. Tubuhnya merosot dan nyaris menghantam lantai andai saja 2 pasang lengan itu tidak merengkuhnya kuat. Jongin pingsan.

"Sudah kubilang… jangan memaksanya mengingat orang itu.. Kyungsoo hyung… ", ucap seorang namja bertubuh atletis sambil mengambil alih tubuh Jongin dari pangkauan namja manis berambut jamur disisinya.

"Biar hyung yang menggendongnya, Taemin-ah.. "

HUP

Dan Jongin pun menghilang bersamaan dengan kepergian 2 sosok namja tadi.

.

.

.

"**Carnation pink.. artinya aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.. ", **gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap rangkaian bunga yang berada dalam dekapannya dengan nanar.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari terlewati begitu saja sejak kejadian pingsannya Jongin. Sejak itu pula, sosok Jongin yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan meneguk minuman kesukaannya – Caramel Maccihato – menjadi jarang terlihat. Kyungsoo hafal perilaku Jongin yang selalu datang ke cafetarianya tepat pukul 04.00 sore. Langkah kaki jenjang namja itu secara otomatis menuju meja paling pojok. Jongin akan memesan bergelas-gelas Caramel Macchiato bila merasa tertekan. Terkadang Jongin lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sambil merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Jongin akan melakukannya sampai dia merasa bosan berada di café itu.

Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin… jauh sebelum Jongin mengenalnya. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu pertama kalinya saat Kyungsoo menghadang perjalanan Jongin. Dia tahu, dirinya mungkin terburu-buru. Dia tidak mendengarkan pendapat 2 namja terdekat Jongin terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya tidak memahami posisi Jongin.. dan terlalu muak melihat Jongin menjadi orang yang tertutup.

Terkadang melihat semua perilaku Jongin membuat sebuah pertanyaan besar timbul dalam benaknya.

Apakah kehilangan berdampak begitu besar bagi hidup seseorang? Apakah kehilangan bisa membuat seseorang menjadi begitu berubah? Apakah kehilangan Moonkyu membuat Jongin menjadi serapuh ini?

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.. dia tidak habis pikir.

Moonkyu meninggal karena sakit. Itu merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dicegah oleh siapapun. Semua orang didunia juga memiliki waktunya sendiri-sendiri. Kenapa Moonkyu begitu berefek pada Jongin?

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Tidak mungkin jika harus bertanya langsung pada Jongin – yang bersangkutan - . Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo habis dihajar si Choi mata kodok itu karena mendekati Jongin – sahabatnya – atau lebih tepatnya sahabat menurut pihak Choi sendiri.

Aaa.. Kyungsoo juga bingung.

Apa alasan Jongin begitu membenci yang namanya persahabatan? Kenapa Jongin begitu tertutup dengan orang disekitarnya? Errr …kecuali pada manusia tiang, Kris itu. Kyungsoo berulang kali mendapati Kris berada dekat Jongin. Namun tidak pernah dipedulikan. Sampai saat Kris sakit dan Kyungsoo menitipkannya pada Jongin, saat moment itu saja Jongin terlihat lebih manusiawi. Bisa mempedulikan orang lain dan tidak hanya dirinya sendiri.

Jangan-jangan Kris menyukai Jongin?

Benarkah?

Kalau iya, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa meminta Kris untuk membuat Jongin berubah..

Mungkin, Kyungsoo bisa mempercayakan Jongin pada Kris.. sehingga Kris bisa menjaganya, selalu bersamanya.. dengan begitu, paling tidak ada 1 hal berguna yang Kyungsoo bisa lakukan demi **sepupu kesayangannya, Kim Moonkyu. **

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini Chapter 3 part 1.. teaser yang sempat termuat dalam chapter 2 akan muncul pada chapter 3 next part.

Cinta pertama Jongin adalah Kim Moonkyu. Carnation pink adalah bunga yang identik dengan bulan Januari. Seperti Moonkyu dan Jongin yang sama-sama lahir di bulan Januari. **Carnation pink artinya aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu**.

Hal itulah yang ingin Moonkyu katakan pada Jongin. Moonkyu tidak akan pernah melupakan Jongin dan pada hari itu dimana Moonkyu meminta Jongin membawakannya carnation pink, Moonkyu menginginkan Jongin untuk tidak pernah melupakannya juga.

Jongin di fanfic ini karakternya kuat.. tapi akan lemah pada kondisi tertentu dalam hal ini saat segala sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Moonkyu, Jongin akan jadi orang yang rapuh. Karakter Jongin ini sedikit mirip sama hampir sebagian besar orang yang berada disekitar Chae. Sekuat-kuatnya mereka, akan ada saat dimana mereka terlihat rapuh.

Bagaimana? Masih adakah yang belum jelas?

Tanyakan saja dan Chae akan menjawabnya…

Vote pair untuk Jongin masih terus berlanjut yah? Batas votenya sampai Chapter 3 part 2 yang akan Chae publish akhir minggu ini. Kelamaan? Maaf. Chae udah mengatur kapan waktu untuk mempublish ff-nya Chae. Udah baca teaser ff terbaru Chae dengan judul **BAD BOY**? **Its Hunkai! Sehun as Seme.. Kai as Uke.. Kai beneran bad boy di situ..karakternya tangguh.. **

Project oneshoot selanjutnya setelah Lukai yakni **TaoKai**.

Ada 2 readers yang req dan Chae bakal kabulin. Chae gak bisa atau dikatakan sulit banget menggambarkan karakter tokoh di ff jika bukan karakter aslinya. Misalnya yah Jongin yang imut badai tapi manly dan seksi bersamaan harus Chae ubah kayak kecentilan dan cengeng banget.. beneran deh Chae nyerah. Jadi untuk ff selanjutnya Chae selalu bandingin dengan karakter asli. Kayak di **BAD BOY** itu, dongsaengnya Chae minta main pair salah satu official pair dan Chae dengan tegas nolak. Kenapa? Chae g dapat feelnya. Awal cast Bad boy juga GS tapi Chae ubah … maaf banget jika ada yang kecewa dengan para cast ff nya Chae dan jika salah satu biasnya gak nongol di ff buatan Chae. Itu udah melewati proses seleksi dan perdebatan antara Chae dan Naeul –dongsaeng- yang juga keras kepala.

Perhatian juga untuk main pair ff Chae selalu Chae sesuaikan. Meskipun Chae cinta mati KRISKAI, Chae gak bakalan melulu pakai main cast mereka. Fanfic-nya Chae pasti selalu **Kai Uke**.. Chae ngeri sendiri membayangkan Kai Seme * lagi-lagi tergantung selera yah… Chae selalu baca review dan jika ada reader yang kecewa karena bukan pair fav-nya Chae sekali lagi minta maaf dan mengusahakan nebus di next project. Okey?

Berniat review ?

**Call You Mine** gak terpatok sama review yah.. tapi pair akhirnya tetep make vote.. beda dengan **BAD BOY** yang pake batas review. Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa pakai batas review? Karena **BAD BOY** itu udah Chae rangkai alurnya sampai tamat. **BAD BOY** adalah ff dengan masalah yang kompleks dan diisi dengan cast yang banyak bgt menurut Chae. Chae bahkan harus mempelajari lagi masing-masing karakter aslinya dan Chae sesuaikan dengan karakter tokohnya. Karena itu setidaknya Chae ingin yang review lumayan banyak untuk penulis gak jelas kayak Chae.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun dengan menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan sangat Chae harapkan…

Dengan begitu Chae bisa tahu apa yang readers inginkan…

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca fanfic-nya Chae.. serta yang udah review…

Terakhir..

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	5. Call You Mine chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

**Call You Mine**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Kai, Kris, Sehun, and others..

Pair : silahkan menebak saja.. karena vote resmi ditutup.. ^^

Serius, banyak amat yang vote **HUNKAI**.. *pelukan sama Kris.. hiks.. Baiklah .. singkatnya silahkan baca dan review.. **NEXT chapter udah END**.. *liat list next project yang numpuk..

**Don't Like Don't Read.. dilarang PLAGIAT**

**WARNING!**

**BL. OOC, Crack pair (?)**

.

.

.

_Mungkin, Kyungsoo bisa mempercayakan Jongin pada Kris.. sehingga Kris bisa menjaganya, selalu bersamanya.. dengan begitu, paling tidak ada 1 hal berguna yang Kyungsoo bisa lakukan demi __**sepupu kesayangannya, Kim Moonkyu. **_

_._

.

Chapter 3 part 2..

.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira Jongin selemah itu hanya karena carnation", Sehun membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun menemui Kyungsoo di cafetarianya dan berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo untuk berbicara berdua dengannya meskipun dia harus beraegyo didepan Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa image namjanya terinjak saat itu juga. Ck.

"Hanya ? Kau bilang HANYA karena carnation?"

"Hem. Lucu sekali dia pingsan karena bunga bodoh itu. "

"Tertawalah sampai kau puas, Oh Sehun. Tertawalah sampai kau menitikkan airmata karena lucunya"

"Ingin sekali. Tapi imageku bisa hancur jika melakukan itu sekarang."

"Hey Kyungsoo hyung.."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Kau tahu?"

"Ah… kau pasti tahu, hyung. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti",Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Pembohong", desis Sehun dengan smirk mengerikan tercetak diwajahnya.

"Terserah katamu Oh Sehun. Tentang Jongin.. tentang semua yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, aku memang mengetahuinya. Tetapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah tentang apa yang Jongin pikir dan rasakan. "

"Maksudmu? Ayolah.. aku hanya ingin tahu"

"Lalu setelah itu kau akan menertawakannya-begitu? "

"Kau tersinggung hyung? Aku bicara jujur. Jongin itu kupikir tangguh. Namun kejadian itu membuat persepsiku padanya menjadi berubah"

"Kau pikir.. orang yang kuat sedikit pun tidak memiliki titik lemah? Jongin tangguh tapi ada satu saat dimana dia bisa lemah. Itulah manusia. Ada kalanya dia kuat, tegar, tangguh seperti yang kau bilang. Akan tetapi dia bisa menangis karena terluka, marah karena dikhianati, dan bahkan ingin mati karena merasa sendiri. Kau bukan manusia seandainya kau tidak pernah rapuh, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi?! Tadi Sehun.. sekarang kau "

"Aku ingin bertanya-"

"Tentang Jongin? Maaf itu privasinya dia. "

"Tunggu sebentar hyung. Ini penting."

"Kenapa privasi Jongin penting untukmu? Kalau kamu bisa meyakinkanku, mungkin aku bisa membocorkan sedikit"

"Tapi tidak disini hyung. Kita bicara di café-mu saja"

.

.

_Carnation pink itu salah satu yang menghubungkan Jongin dengan seseorang. Jongin yang dulu, Jongin yang kudengar darinya bukanlah Jongin yang sekarang. Jongin yang kalian kenal itu hanyalah sosok yang rapuh. Bertingkah baik-baik saja, membentengi diri dari semua yang ada disekitarnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Kau pikir untuk apa alasan Jongin seperti itu?_

_Jongin kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya._

_Jongin ditinggalkan, padahal dia tahu Jongin tidak bisa tanpanya._

_Jongin belum siap ditinggalkan. _

"Yah Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir mencari pengganti orang itu mudah? Mungkin mudah jika orang itu bukan yang PALING berarti untukmu"

"Kalau pun bisa memintanya kembali, hal itu akan mudahnya terwujud. Mereka berdua itu tidak pernah bisa berjauhan"

"Lalu?", Chanyeol menyimak baik-baik semua perkataan Kyungsoo mengenai Jongin.

"Seandainya Jongin mampu, Jongin dengan rela melakukan apa saja agar dia kembali. Tetapi, apakah kau pikir maut bisa ditawar? Tidak kan?"

_Jongin ditinggalkan olehnya bukan karena kemauannya. _

_Dia meninggal karena kanker yang dideritanya._

_Dia-lah namja yang selalu memberikan carnation pink pada Jongin. _

_Dia-lah azalea Jongin._

_Dia-lah Amaranth Jongin._

_Dia-_

_Kim Moonkyu- adik sepupuku_..

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa kakinya melangkah ketempat itu. Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa sekarang sebelah tangannya terangkat membuka kenop pintu dan matanya otomatis menangkap sosok yang tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang ini. Otak jenius Sehun tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Begitu dia sepenuhnya sadar, posisinya sekarang sangat dekat dengannya.

Sehun mengambil posisi yang sama dengannya.

Punggungnya menempel pada dinding tembok, sebelah kaki panjangnya ditekuk dan lainnya diluruskan. Badannya sedikit menyamping, dan bibir tipisnya tersenyum hangat melihat siluet wajah Jongin yang tertidur pulas dengan kedua telinga terpasang headset.

Wajahnya sedikit tertekuk dan akhirnya sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat kearahnya dengan hati-hati. Kepala Jongin direbahkan dibahu bidangnya.

Manis sekali posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Jongin yang tertidur dengan wajah polos dan Sehun yang tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali melihat wajah Jongin.

_Lagu apa yang sedang diputarnya sekarang… _

Karena penasaran, Sehun pun membuka smartphone Jongin, dan langsung bertampang lega begitu mendapati ponsel milik Jongin tidak berpassword.

Keningnya berkerut begitu mendapati hanya 1 lagu yang diputar Jongin.

**Rainbow**

_Rainbow? Hem? Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya.. _

Sehun meraih sebelah headset yang terpasang ditelinga Jongin dan memasangkannya.

Seketika itu juga senyum tipisnya memudar.

_Ini lagu mandarin.. _

_Dan ini- suara Kris Hyung… _

.

.

.

"_Kris hyung itu sangat tertutup. Dia selalu menyimpan semua yang dia pikirkan, dia rahasiakan, semua bebannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia akan mengatakan tidak tapi sedetik kemudian dia akan tetap melakukannya. Kris hyung bukan tipe yang benar-benar bisa menolak. Seperti itulah dia._

_Baru kali ini, aku merasakan Kris hyung sedikit berbeda. Dia lebih terlihat hidup dengan mendekatimu. Sampai aku, Chanyeol hyung, dan Tao hyung melihat sendiri bagaimana Kris hyung yang dingin itu menjadi sosok yang hangat hanya saat didepanmu. _

_Kau itu dingin, penyendiri, ketus, dan egois lagi. Kami meragukan sendiri penglihatan kami saat menilai sikap Kris hyung padamu. Hey Jongin, apakah kau tahu- kau berhasil membuatku dan Chanyeol hyung jadi menyukaimu…? Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Kau-benar-benar menyukai hyungku sekarang?_

_Apakah kau sudah bisa merelakan Moonkyu? _

_Aku sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung mengenaimu. Hanya sedikit. Tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan, kau begini karena belum bisa menerima kenyataan kan Jongin? Sadarlah. Moonkyu sudah mengucapkan perpisahan padamu. Sekarang tinggal giliranmu. Bawakan carnation pink itu pada Moonkyu dan pergilah ke sisi hyungku yang bodoh itu. _

_Berusahalah- Kim Jong In "_

.

.

Flashback on

"Tangkap!', seruan itu mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang memandang bingung ruangan cukup luas yang baru saja dimasukinya. Kedua lengannya secara otomatis menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan oleh namja berkulit agak gelap daripadanya. Namanya Tao- itupun kalau Jongin mendengarnya-. Namja berkantung mata agak hitam itu menyuruhnya mendekati samsak tinju yang sekarang tergantung dihadapannya.

"Ini untuk apa?"

Jongin makin heran begitu mendapati namja itu membantunya mengenakan sarung tinju pada kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sunbae?", Jongin menatap tak suka pada namja dihadapannya ini. Suasana hatinya sudah memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Jongin juga merasakan bagaimana hidupnya menjadi sebising ini karena Kris awalnya.

Itukan Jongin jadi teringat Kris lagi.

"Kau kenapa?", giliran Tao yang bertanya melihat Jongin terdiam dan tiba-tiba memukul pelan dahinya dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku baik-baik saja", kilah Jongin dengan tenang.

"Bisakah kau melihat samsak tinju yang didepanmu sekarang?", Jongin mengangguk.

"Bayangkan samsak ini adalah orang yang paling kau rindukan…"

Otak Jongin dengan cepat menerjemahkan kalimat 'orang yang paling kau rindukan ' menjadi sosok Moonkyu.

"Bayangkan dia dihadapanmu saat ini. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau membuat hatimu yang merindukannya menjadi lebih lapang? Tidakkah kau sesak terus merindukannya? Tidakkah kau merasa lelah menyimpannya seorang diri – Ba-"

**Buk.. Buk.. BUK BUK BUK BUK…**

Kata-kata Tao terpotong begitu saja setelah Jongin memukul samsak yang dipegangnya sekarang. Tao memang berada pada posisi dibelakang samsak. Kedua tangannya memegang kuat samsak itu agar tidak terlalu melenceng jauh dari posisi mulanya.

1 pukulan.. 2 pukulan.. dan lama-lama menjadi cepat..

Jongin memukul samsak itu dengan segala emosi yang ada padanya.

Semua memori yang dijalaninya bersama Moonkyu pun terlintas begitu saja. Masa-masa mereka bersama dan sampai saat dimana Moonkyu pergi, membuat perasaan yang ditekannya selama ini membludak keluar. Jongin terus saja memukul samsak itu membuat Tao sedikit kelimpungan. Salah perhitungan tinju Jongin yang keras itu pasti langsung bersarang diwajahnya. Hal itulah yang paling Tao hindari. Bagaimana pun wajah adalah asset yang berharga untuk penyanyi sepertinya.

.

.

"Minumlah"

Tao mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jongin yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik.

"Merasa baikan?"

Jongin menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Sunbae, waktu itu- saat di cafénya Kyungsoo hyung, apakah ada hal lain yang terjadi?"

"Seingatku, saat kau pingsan dan dibopong oleh Minho dan Taemin- tidak ada yang terjadi. Kecuali jika yang kau maksudkan dengan pembicaraan Kyungsoo hyung mengenai bahasa bunga carnation, jawabannya ada"

"Benarkah? Apa yang Kyungsoo hyung katakan?", Tao tersenyum lebar mendapati raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

"**Carnation pink berarti aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu", **dan saat itu Tao berani bersumpah Jongin terlihat gusar namun ada sedikit kelegaan.

"Jongin-ah.. aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu secara detail. Tapi kalau bisa kusimpulkan semuanya, bisa aku mengatakannya?", Tao sedikit ragu melihat Jongin menatapnya nanar.

"Bisakah kau merelakannya? Dia sudah mengatakan salam perpisahannya padamu. Kau hanya kurang menyadari. Sekarang kau tahukan arti bunga itu? - Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu - . Maksud dia adalah apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah jika dengan melanjutkan hidupmu tanpanya- kau berpikir dia terlupakan olehmu. Lalu kau bagaimana? Selama ini dia selalu memberikanmu bunga itu. Saat ini giliranmu memberikannya. Sekaligus mengucapkan perpisahan. Kau hanya belum bisa merelakan. Setidaknya dengan melakukan itu, ada sedikit beban yang berkurang. Itu menurutku. **Berhentilah mendekap sesuatu yang telah hilang sebelum hal yang tidak kau peluk namun berada didekat jangkauanmu menjadi hilang**. Hyungku itu.. sesungguhnya sangat bodoh. Pikirkan baik-baik Jongin ", punggung Sunbae-nya itupun menjauh. Meninggalkan Jongin untuk bisa berpikir jernih.

_Apakah sekarang aku bisa berhenti. Moonkyu?_

_Aku- tidak pernah melupakanmu. _

_Bagiku, kau adalah cinta pertamaku._

_Moonkyu-ah,_

_Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mencintainya_?

Flashback off

.

.

.

Sehun masih setia menemani Jongin yang terlelap. Satu sisi, dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa awal ketika dia mendekati Jongin bersama Chanyeol hyung hanya untuk mengenal sosok hoobae yang bisa membuat Kris hyung begitu tertarik.

"_Hyung.. kau berbohong pada kami. Kau bilang tidak mengenalnya"_

"_Terlepas dari aku berbohong atau tidak, hal itu tidak akan menghambat kalian kan? "_

"_Tentu saja. Tetapi hyung benar tidak tertarik padanya lagi?"_

"_Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Sudah! Urusi urusan kalian"_

"_Baiklah … hyung sudah mengambil keputusankan? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bersama Jongin…"_

"_Jangan bodoh hyung tiang. Aku juga akan mendekati Jongin"_

"_Kau apa?"_

"_Kau mendengar jelas ucapanku tadi hyung.. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi perkataanku lagi"_

Sekarang Sehun juga tidak bisa mengelak saat dia sadar dirinya dan mungkin Chanyeol hyung menyukai Jongin.

Jongin menggeliat kecil, tak lama matanya sedikit terbuka. Sebelah punggung tangannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk. Disampingnya Sehun mengulum senyum kecil mendapati reaksi Jongin begitu bangun tidur.

"Kau nyenyak sekali tidurnya…"

"Eo, kau… Sehun sunbae kan? Kenapa disini?", Jongin menunjukkan jarinya kearah Sehun dengan tidak sopan. Dahinya berkerut memandang sosok Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Hanya bosan kemudian kesini. Tahu-tahunya malah melihatmu yang tertidur. Kau habis berlatih?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil, menyimpan headset yang sedari tadi terpasang ditelinganya ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Kau suka mendengar rainbow?"

Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya cepat begitu Sehun menyebutkan 'rainbow'

"Sunbae tahu dari mana?"

"Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja tadi. Kau suka?"

"Hem. Lagu itu membuatku lebih baik jika perasaanku sedang kacau dibandingkan meminum bergelas-gelas Caramel Macchiato"

"Kalau suka, kenapa kau mendengar _cover song_-nya bukan penyanyi aslinya?", cecar Sehun lagi.

"Sunbae ingin tahu sekali urusan orang lain", ucapan pedas Jongin akhirnya keluar. Jongin memang tidak suka orang lain terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Toh itukan privasinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu saja Jongin"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sekarang memandang lurus kedepan. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Sehun.

"Memastikan bahwa kau menyukai Kris hyung.. aku benarkan?"

Dan Sehun tersenyum simpul sekaligus pedih melihat raut wajah Jongin. Tanpa mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan Jongin pun Sehun tahu. Jongin menyukai leadernya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. aku kembali ke ruangan latihan dulu. Kau- jangan tertidur lagi…", Sehun beranjak keluar setelah sebelumnya mengacak lembut rambut halus Jongin.

_Aku kalah bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaanku sendiri… _

_._

_._

"Kau darimana maknae?"

Sehun tidak mengubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh hyung tiangnya. Tubuh tingginya itu melewati begitu saja hyung tiang aka Chanyeol yang memandang heran dengan sikap Sehun. Biasanya maknae mereka itu langsung membalas dengan kata-kata singkat nan pedas yang memojokkan para hyungnya. Akan tetapi saat ini maknae itu malah mengacuhkan mereka habis-habisan.

"Hey maknae … kau sakit?"

Sehun menepis punggung tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku tidak sakit. Diamlah. Suaramu jelek sekali…", balas Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatap sebal.

"Aku baru memastikan sesuatu,,,", Sehun berucap setelah sekian lama diam, membuat Chanyeol dan Tao memandang kearah maknae mereka yang sekarang mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Kau benar hyung. Dia menyukai Kris hyung…"

Tao dan Chanyeol memandang kasihan kearah Sehun. Mereka berdua tahu jika Sehun akhirnya menyukai Jongin. Dia-lah yang paling berusaha keras membantu evaluasi Jongin beberapa saat lalu, dia juga yang paling bersemangat menunggui Jongin berlatih dan paling heboh saat mengetahui Jongin lolos evaluasi untuk debut.

"Sehun-ah… ", panggil Chanyeol yang sekarang berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Kau- denganku saja yah. Bagaimana?", dan detik berikutnya Sehun memukul brutal tubuh Chanyeol yang berteriak mengerang kesakitan. Tenaga Sehun tidak main-main. Sedangkan Tao yang melihat mereka berdua hanya melengos malas dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Tubuh Jongin tidak bergerak. Dia mati langkah begitu melihat Kris berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya..

_Tenang,, tenang.. Lewati saja dia…_

Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai namun tidak dengan raut wajahnya yang sedikit gusar.

"Raut wajahmu kenapa?", Kris menahan salah satu lengan Jongin. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Jongin berbalik dan memandang Kris yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau yakin? Mau kemana?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja manusia aneh. Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo hyung. Kenapa? Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu…"

.

.

"Jongin?", Kyungsoo memandang heran kearah Jongin yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah sebal bersama Kris.

"YAKH KRIS! Kau apakan Jongin?", Kyungsoo memandang tajam kemudian menarik Jongin kesisinya.

"Duduklah. Ingin pesan yang biasa?"

"Tidak hyung. Lambungku bermasalah. Karena itu aku berhenti minum Caramel Macchiato untuk sementara"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kau punya masalah dengan lambung?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau ini – minum susu hangat saja bagaimana?"

Jongin menggeleng

"Kenapa? Kau alergi susu?"

Lagi- Jongin menggeleng

"Lalu?"

"Aku benci susu. Mencium bau-nya saja membuatku mual. Apalagi meminumnya, aku bisa muntah… "

Kris menepuk dahinya kesal.

"Yah ampun Jongin… kau umur berapa sekarang. Yah sudahlah.. anggap aku tidak pernah bertanya.."

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Jongin?", Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah beberapa saat lalu hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi Jongin dengan Kris.

"Hyung- bisa kau menemaniku mengunjungi Moonkyu besok? Aku ingin membawakan bunga yang dimintanya saat itu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Sudah bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya?"

"Iya dan lagi aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya", jawab Jongin singkat sesaat setelah melihat kearah Kris yang menatapnya lekat.

"Tentu saja bisa Jongin. Hyung akan menemanimu"

.

.

tbc

.

.

Apa yang Jongin ingin sampaikan pada Moonkyu?

Chap depan **Call Your Mine** tamat yah…

Apapun hasilnya, Chae berterima kasih pada readers yang sudah mereview terutama **Kamong Jjong** yang mengingatkan Chae mengenai ff ini lewat PM. Maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Chae mendahulukan CYM ini publish terlebih dahulu baru menyusul **chapter 1 :: I Choose to Love You :::**

Bersedia review?

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


End file.
